WO 00/62778 describes cyclic protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors. In particular, it discloses thiazolyl derivatives comprising a bicyclic ring system.
WO 01/44246 describes bicyclic pyrimidine and pyridine based compounds having GSK3 inhibiting activity.
WO 99/65897 describes pyrimidine and pyridine based compounds having GSK3 inhibiting activity.
WO 02/04450 describes purine derivatives having the activity of either inhibiting the formation of amyloid beta or stimulating the formation of sbeta-amyloid precursor protein.
WO 02/50073 describes pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridines as GSK-3 inhibitors.
WO 2004/018473 relates to di-and trisubstituted 8-aza purine derivatives as cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitors.
JP 59062594 describes 3,5-disubstituted triazolopyrimidine compounds.